


Vibe, Hawkgirl, and the Flash

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Iris West is The Flash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Zoom's running rampant over their Central. There's only one person who could have stopped him and Cisco went and killed her. All he can do now is try and get as many people out the city as possible.Kendra could have picked a worse moment to get home. It would have taken some doing though.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Kendra Saunders/Iris West
Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859986
Kudos: 1





	Vibe, Hawkgirl, and the Flash

Cisco stared at the helmet lying abandoned on the floor. He left the radio on, Wally’s voice one of many warning people to stay inside, of burning buildings, marauding metahumans, and most of all Zoom. He’d told the whole city he’d killed the Flash. That there was no hope. And they’d seen him break her before, they had no reason to doubt him.

It wasn’t true. Cisco had killed her. He’d supported this plan. Helped Harry translate Eobard’s notes with what was left of Gideon, like Barry had shown him. Zoom was going to destroy Central, their guardian angel gone, and it was all Cisco’s fault.

The whoosh behind him didn’t sound like a speedster. Not like Jesse back. Cisco turned.

“Where is she?” Kendra asked.

Cisco just hugged her tight.

* * *

By the time Cisco had managed to give Kendra a very brief summary of everything that had happened they were no longer alone. He knew Ray Palmer, Jax and Professor Stein were there, he vaguely recognised Sara Lance from a picture Laurel had hanging in her apartment, Carter Hall, but he didn’t know the other two.

“Rip Hunter and Zari Tomaz,” Kendra said. “He’s the Time Master that recruited us, she’s from the future, we met her a few missions in.”

“It’s an honour, Mister Ramon,” Rip said. Cisco nodded.

“Didn’t you take Mick Rory and Leonard Snart with you?” Cisco asked. “Lisa Snart decided to team up with Killer Frost instead.”

“Mick went to find Lisa,” Jax said. “Leonard died. Where’s Barry?”

“Thawne’s old house. The hospitals are struggling but they managed to get a few paramedics up there to help him with minor injuries. He built his house on the outskirts of the city and designed it so it could either keep Iris in or out if he needed. And it backs onto those woods, it’s not far from Ferris Air and I guess A.R.G.U.S. took over that after Thawne killed Eiling because Lyla sent a few people to help try and evacuate as many people as we can.”

“You’re leaving?” Sara asked.

“Zoom brought an army,” Cisco said. “Thousands of people. You expect us to fight them? Jesse and I are the only two with powers, discounting Frankie because she’s just a child, what the hell are two people supposed to do against thousands? Zoom’s already killed half the police force, we have no outside help, the Flash is dead, the best we can do is get as many people out this city to safety as we can.”

“You think he’ll stop with just your city.”

“I know he won’t, but I also know the people here are in immediate danger. Look, we have to go, the particle accelerator brought Tony Woodward back to life and he’s on his way back here, he’ll kill us, I just came to get as much of our medical equipment in the van as possible and Iris’ helmet. It’s all that’s left and I am not letting him have it.”

“You came alone?” Professor Stein asked.

“No, Hartley came, he went to get more bandages from Barry’s supplies downstairs. Clarissa, Lily, Beverly, and Louise are all helping Barry. Jesse went to find my parents, I- Zoom killed my brother, I can’t.”

“I shouldn’t have left,” Kendra said. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“We can help evacuate people,” Zari said. “The Time Masters are gone.”

“We can leave out that it’s a time machine,” Rip agreed. “We can get you there faster too.”

“Thank you,” Cisco said. Kendra picked up Iris’ helmet and held it tight. Cisco didn’t miss the way Carter’s eyes dropped.

* * *

Cisco hated being back in this house. He hated seeing Barry back in this house more. Even completely emptied he still saw the traces of Eobard Thawne everywhere. Iris had tried to sell it, Thawne had left everything to her, regret he claimed in his will the liar, but with everything he’d done there were still legal complications being argued over, and Thawne’s house was big, spacious, open plan, modern design, on the outskirts of the city with a big amount of land, and it had been inhabited by a dead man, posthumously convicted of multiple murders, kidnapping, attempted murder, identity theft, conspiracy to commit murder, assault, stalking, and endangering the entire city. Every single person hurt the night of the accelerator now knew it was his fault, every person injured in a crime committed by a metahuman blamed him, and they couldn’t even get rid of him yet.

Cisco couldn’t deny it was the best place for this though. Even though Thawne had been lying about needing the chair he’d dressed it up with a lift, wet room, kitchen worktops that lowered down, even when it had had furniture in it it had been easy to manoeuvre in a chair, Barry had done it.

“Paco!” Cisco’s mother rushed over to hug him tight. “Mijo, estas seguro.”

“I’m okay, Mama,” Cisco said. He sniffed. “Mama, there something important I need to talk to you about. It’s Dante, Mama. Zoom killed him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw, Zoom, he-”

“Cisco, your brother is fine. Dante!”

And then Cisco’s dad and brother were both standing there, fine, alive. Cisco hugged Dante tight.

“You see?” his mother said. “He’s fine.”

“I don’t understand,” Cisco said. “I saw, I watched him do it.”

“What’s going on?” Dante asked.

“Barry told us about Earth-2,” his mother said.

“No, it wasn’t- Mama, it was one of my visions, I saw it.”

“Cisco,” his dad said.

“The third bedroom is lead-lined,” Barry was saying. “You’ll need to see if anyone knows about radiography, maybe try Harry?”

“Maybe we should talk about this later,” Cisco said. “We have so much to do-”

“Except actually dealing with the problem,” Sara said.

“You have no idea what Zoom is capable of. Your sister is on her way to help evacuate people, she agrees this is the best thing to do in this circumstance, Vixen too. Either help us evacuate people or get out of my city.”

“Aren’t you the Flash’s side-”

“The Flash is dead!” Cisco yelled. A few people turned to look at them.

“Ms Lance,” Barry said. “Perhaps it would be better for you to continue this discussion in the basement? We don’t exactly have much extra space up here, and you’re not being particularly subtle. Quite frankly, my husband has enough to worry about at the moment.”

“Basement,” Cisco nodded. “Basement, I can show you where that is.”

“Cisco,” his mother said.

“I’ll be fine, Mama, these people know the Flash too. Everything will be okay.”

“Mama, you and Dad go with Paco, I’ll help Barry,” Dante said. “I’m sure he can explain everything.”

* * *

Cisco assumed a lot of the converting his house was Thawne covering up what he was building in the basement. He glared at the chair still sat in the corner, bits of duct tape still stuck to its arms and legs.

“What is this place?” Ray asked.

“Thawne’s secret lab,” Cisco said. The lights switched on and illuminated the white walls, the same walls as in the Time Vault. The memory stick holding Gideon’s back up files was still sat on the desk. “His main one, anyway, he was a big fan of secret rooms.”

Jax and Hartley had gone to set up the x-ray, Professor Stein, Zari, and Rip were unloading supplies from the _Waverider_ for Barry, but Kendra, Ray, Carter, and Sara had all followed Cisco and his parents into the lab.

“Francisco,” his dad said. “Your visions.”

“Maybe it’s the future again,” Cisco said.

“The future?” Kendra asked.

“Thawne came back. A young version, before all this. I saw the future then. I saw Dante die. I thought it was happening as I got the vibe, but maybe…”

“Maybe it’s happening again,” his mother said. Cisco nodded.

“Then you do need to stop Zoom,” Sara said.

“He lied to us,” Cisco said. “For months he pretended his name was Jay Garrick, that he was the Flash, only what he was trying to do was manipulate the Flash. He hurt her, him breaking her back was all over the news, she was in bed unable to move for a week which is a long time for a speedster, when she woke up she couldn’t feel her legs, we thought he’d paralysed her. He was going to kill her, only he was probably actually going to kidnap her if he needed her speed. He did when we went to Earth-2, by the time I found her she was in a glass case, her powers dampened. He kidnapped Barry to blackmail the Flash into giving up her powers, promising he’d start with him and keep going until she did what he wanted. He killed my Earth-2 doppelganger in front of Barry because he tried to help Barry escape. My doppelganger worked for him, so did Barry’s, not by choice, and he killed Barry’s doppelganger in front of him, and me, because he disobeyed him once, he didn’t even hesitate, he just phased his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out with his bare hand. He kept Jesse prisoner for months, said he’d kill Harry if she didn’t do what he wanted and the only reason he didn’t when he realised Jesse was trying to think of a way to stop him was because she was the only person who could do what he needed. He threatened to kill Wally. I just saw him kill my brother which I assume is because he wants something from me that I can’t give him, but I don’t know. You really think you can just walk in and stop him? I’d say you’re welcome to try but I know your sister has already buried someone she loves this month, and she’s lost you twice, I won’t let you make her go through all this again, she’s my friend. I don’t know you, I certainly don’t trust you, but she’s my friend and I won’t be responsible for hurting her.”

“Jay was Zoom?” Kendra asked. Cisco nodded. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“You were the only one who could kill Savage,” Ray said. “The mission would have failed without you.”

“I left Iris because I thought she would be safe with Jay and Harry here. I shouldn’t have left.”

“With Savage dead you can have a life now,” Carter said. He reached for Kendra’s shoulder and she shook him off.

“And what’s the point in it if I don’t get to spend it with her?”

“Who else died?” Ray asked.

“Oliver,” Cisco said. “Damien Darhk killed him. You’ve been gone for four months.”

“Longer for us. We stopped Savage making his dictatorship. It was supposed to save the world.”

“We did,” Sara said. “Which means we cannot let Zoom destroy it now.”

“Fine,” Cisco said. “You do whatever you want, I don’t care, I’m going to go help get as many people as possible out this city.”

“Francisco,” his mother said.

“I have to, Mama. The Flash is gone and it’s my fault. Zoom can’t get in here, Thawne put up power dampeners, I can’t even vibe in here, you’ll be safe here, but all those people out there aren’t and it’s my fault.”

“I’m coming with you,” Kendra said.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The S.T.A.R. Labs mobile lab had room for a few more people in. Getting it through the city with everything burning was hard.

Kendra had her suit on and a spiked ball on a stick.

They hadn’t really said much to each other yet. Too much to do. No idea what to say.

“You told your parents you have powers,” Kendra said.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “Not everything, but most of it. They knew Barry was involved with the Flash, everyone does thanks to Snart and Rory, I figured they probably already assumed I was.”

“And you can see the future too now.”

“Sometimes. Sometimes I just see things and they don’t make sense until after the thing has happened. And I can’t control it. I have blast things too, but I can’t control them either. I should have stopped her.”

“I don’t think anyone can stop Iris when she makes her mind up. I shouldn’t have left.”

“None of us knew. I can see the future and I didn’t know. And you had a lot you had to figure out.”

“I left her though.”

“She understood.”

“That’s because Iris keeps putting other people before herself, over and over. Why couldn’t she be selfish this time?”

“Because that would have hurt you. There’s not exactly a book on what to do when you turn out to be a reincarnation of an Egyptian Priestess, or what to do if your girlfriend has lived over two hundred lives with her soulmate who isn’t you. You needed some time, you needed to stop Savage, yes, we missed you, Iris especially, Iris was upset, but she didn’t blame you. It’s not like you knew when you two started dating, I think she’d even make an effort with Carter if the two of you end up back in Central.”

“I don’t think things are going to work out with the two of us.”

“I guess she’s gone and doesn’t have to have the conversation.”

“I mean with me and Carter.”

“You’ve been with him for four thousand years.”

“There were other people. I remember them. I always end up finding him and then Savage kills us both. Zari’s from the future, 2042, there’s no Iris there. I actually talked with Leonard, there’s a lot I have to tell you about, Carter and I have had hundreds of lives together and maybe I’ll find him in the next one and feel different, but this one was the only one with her. And I blew it.”

“No, you didn’t. It’s just been a lot recently.”

“Sara means well.”

“Sara meaning well is going to get her killed. I’m pretty sure the only reason Barry and I are still alive is he’s enjoying himself watching us fail.”

There was a man standing in the road, holding a scythe. He aimed at the van.

“I take it back; he must be tired of that game.”

Kendra hit the brakes and flew out, grabbing Cisco, right as a blast from the scythe hit the van. That looked familiar.

“Stand down,” Kendra said. Her wings flared behind her and she gripped her spiky ball. “We’re not looking for a fight.”

“Neither am I,” Scythe-Man said. “I’m here for him.”

He pointed his scythe at Cisco. Cisco pointed at himself to clarify, and Kendra stepped between them.

“No,” she said.

“I’m not asking.”

“You tell Zoom he’s done hurting people.”

“I don’t work for Zoom. I don’t care about this world; I care about vengeance for my brother.”

“I don’t know who your brother is, dude,” Cisco said.

“Funny, because you’re wearing his face.”

“Dante?” Cisco asked. Scythe-Man took off the mask he was wearing. “Armando.”

“It’s Rupture,” Scythe-Man said. “Vibe.”

“I didn’t touch your brother.”

“I know. But you’re going to help me kill the man who did.”

“Cisco is not going anywhere with you,” Kendra said.

“You’re going to stop me with your mace?”

“Yes.”

Rupture lowered his scythe and a vibe blast shot out the end towards Kendra. Cisco instinctively threw his hands up to deflect it with his own.

“That’s all I need,” Rupture said.

“I can’t control my powers,” Cisco said.

“I can teach you. Paco made me this to channel my powers, he was more powerful than me. Did Wells tell you he worked at S.T.A.R. Labs once?”

“He mentioned it.”

“There’s one constant I’ve found in the multiverse, if there’s a Harrison Wells, he’ll try and build a particle accelerator and he’ll fail. And my Paco was right next to ours.”

“So was I,” Cisco said. “You called him Paco.”

“Cisco?” Kendra asked.

“Only my mother calls me Paco. We have to go back now.”

* * *

Zoom didn’t have his mask on. He was just waiting outside Thawne’s house, a few of his metahumans around him. Jesse’s legs were frozen in a block of ice, and Barry was pressed against someone’s chest with what looked like Mister Fantastic’s arms stretched around him several times. He was glaring at Zoom.

And Zoom had a hand on Dante’s shoulder.

“Cisco,” he said.

“Hunter,” Cisco said. “Let them go.”

“I’m surprised,” Zoom said. “I didn’t think you’d actually find a way out the city. You do know it won’t help. You know how to make more metahumans, the more there are, the more my loyal followers grow.”

“I wouldn’t call them loyal followers. You created enough fear to leave them with nowhere to go but to you and if they refused, you threatened them.”

“You know you can’t win. You’re so desperate you’re willing to work with people you hate, and you know it’s still not enough.”

“I just want to keep people safe. Where’s my Dante?”

“Do you want to tell your brother why he was able to turn down my offer and walk away, Dante?” Zoom said. Rupture aimed his scythe at Zoom. “Put that down or you’re going to be an only child.”

“Mando, I’m sorry,” Dante-2 said.

“Here’s the deal, Cisco,” Zoom said. “I need more speed.”

“You already took the Flash’s,” Cisco said. “Wasn’t that enough?”

“I think he’s addicted,” Barry said. “I suggest you try quitting cold turkey.”

“You give me a speedster’s speed, I’ll give you Barry back,” Zoom said. “You give me the speedster; I’ll give you your brother.”

“You really need to get some new ideas,” Barry said. “This is getting old now, you want something from someone, so you threaten someone they care about, it’s so repetitive.”

“Barry,” Kendra said.

“Would you like your legs to match?” Zoom asked.

“Sure, I was just talking to a group of seven-year-olds who had some great prosthetic ideas, and I wouldn’t have to pick which ones to try if I had two.”

“Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you?”

“But you won’t because you need me, I am the only doctor on this world who has any experience treating a speedster, three speedsters, and you want to make sure you’re not dying. I’m sure if you’re all healthy we can change-”

The man holding him covered Barry’s mouth at Zoom’s nod. Barry squirmed and kicked, and from the wince Cisco guessed he’d bitten the hand over his mouth too, but the man held firm.

“New plan,” Zoom said. “You give me the device, fixed and working, you get your brother, you give me a speedster Rupture gets his, and if you give me Iris, you can have Barry.”

“She’s dead,” Cisco said.

“Then you’re going to have to think of what you want your last words to your husband to be. You can have an hour; I doubt I can cope with Barry’s presence any longer than that. I’ll even leave you Doctor Chambers to help.”

“That’s impossible. Please.”

“He’ll do it,” Rupture said. “I’ll bring you a speedster myself.”

“One hour,” Zoom said. He vanished with Barry and Dante.

* * *

The power dampeners had been turned off. Cisco assumed that was Zoom’s doing.

He hadn’t been able to look at Nora and Henry, or his parents. He just followed Jesse down to the basement and sat with his back against the wall.

Hartley was the last person he expected to sit next to him.

“We’ll figure something out,” he said.

“How?” Cisco asked. “Zoom, he gave me an impossible task because Barry annoyed him, he wants to do it. He frustrated him and he-”

“Took all of Zoom’s attention off Dante and put it on himself?”

“He did it again, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Zoom, he said I’m so desperate I’m willing to work with people I hate, I don’t hate you.”

“Thank you. I would understand if you still did, I…”

“You’re trying. You’ve helped us before and you’re helping now, and you’re right, if you had come to me when you were first fired, I wouldn’t have listened to you. I don’t know what would have happened to Iris without Thawne. I still wish you’d talked to us far sooner; Barry probably would have believed you, and Joe would have listened, he was suspicious of Wells a long time before we were.”

“I don’t know if Barry would have believed me. He threw water all over me when I told him. He would have heard Caitlin out though, and he listened to me about Ronnie. I shouldn’t have gone to just him.”

“He was with Wally, he would have been there anyway, and Thawne said he was always planning on using Barry, the only person to blame is Thawne.”

“He knows a lot about this house. That lead-lined third bedroom is actually a window-less cupboard with a toilet in it. I saw the extra-power dampeners too, and the lock on the outside of the door, and how tucked away it is.”

“Apparently it was for Iris, it was just a convenient place for him.”

“He brought Barry here?”

“Barry only told us after Iris got back from the past, when we needed to know where Thawne’s secret lab was. Thawne only went down to the Pipeline after we confronted him. And it keeps happening and I know it affects him more than he admits. He doesn’t want to worry me.”

“I can try talking to him if you want.”

“I...”

“We’ll work it out.”

“How? Even if Iris was here, I am not giving him Iris.”

“That was not my suggestion.”

“Not you too, he is too powerful.”

“You can’t do that!” Kendra shouted at Rupture. Cisco and Hartley both looked over at the two of them and Jesse.

“He has my brother.”

“And he has my friend, but you can’t do this.”

“You won’t let me give him her.”

“If I thought it would help, I would find him myself,” Jesse said. “Okay. I only studied how Zoom’s powers work and a little of Iris’ and mine so I only have a very small sample size and I can’t say how much is accurate, but essentially, a speedster’s metahuman ability isn’t just superspeed. Everything is sped up, healing, metabolism, brain function, there’s the aura that surrounds us when we run to stop fiction burns, it’s why the Flash can carry people when she runs and they don’t get hurt, and the speed comes from this thing called the Speed Force. It’s not exactly a force, it’s complicated, speedsters have a connection to it and that’s where the speed comes from, that’s why Zoom was losing his speed the more he used Velocity, because it damaged his connection to the Speed Force. And there is some residual speed stored, like how your body stores energy as fat, but that’s a finite amount, you cut off that connection and eventually you’ll run out. That’s why I designed Velocity to damage his connection and didn’t worry about the addictive properties. Iris is different. I haven’t studied enough, but she doesn’t just connect to the Speed Force, and she stores so much more Speed than anyone else. That device didn’t steal her connection, it stole what was stored in her.”

“Like Blackout,” Kendra said.

“Then all she needed was a jumpstart,” Cisco said.

“And you gave her one hell of a jumpstart,” Jesse said.

“It was too much power, it burnt her up like a fuse.”

“Can you vibe this?” Jesse held out Iris’ helmet.

“Again, I can’t control anything.”

“You can,” Rupture said. “You’re as powerful as Paco was, maybe more.”

“How?”

“The same way you open breaches and use your vibes, you feel the vibration of the universe and tug.”

Cisco took the helmet from Jesse and sighed. He closed his eyes and focused.

And he was standing in the middle of a silent storm. Lightning streaked through the grey-blue clouds that surrounded him in all directions.

“Hello?” Cisco asked.

“Hello, Vibe.”

“Barry?”

The clouds parted slightly, and Cisco could make out a figure between them.

“Iris!” he called out. She turned to look at him. “Iris!”

Cisco opened his eyes. Hartley and Kendra were on either side of him.

“What was that?” Cisco asked.

“The Speed Force,” Jesse said. “You gave her connection a jumpstart and she was so connected she ended up there instead of here.”

“How did you-”

“I don’t know. It made sense when I looked at everything.”

“Then how do we get her out?”

“I have an idea, but I need time and I need you.”

“And what about my brother?” Rupture asked.

“What about mine?” Cisco asked. “And my husband? Jesse, we have an hour.”

“I know. I promise I can make this work.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

The Legends were still evacuating people. Cisco was working on fixing the speed stealing device just in case Jesse and Hartley didn’t finish. Kendra had gone upstairs to keep an eye on everyone.

Cisco was assuming that was why Frankie was coming down the ladder.

She didn’t seem sure what to say.

“We’re working on it,” Cisco said. “Everyone will be fine.”

“Can I help?” Frankie asked.

“I think it’s best if you keep making sure everyone upstairs has enough food and water, like Barry said,” Hartley said. “He was right, making sure they’re comfortable will help them be less scared.”

“But Zoom just walked in.”

“We are going to stop him,” Cisco said.

“Frankie, could you find my dad?” Jesse asked. “I’m almost done, I need him to check something for me.”

“Okay.” Frankie disappeared up the ladder again. Harry wasn’t far behind, with Kendra and Rupture. Harry made his way over to Jesse and Kendra came over to Cisco.

“Nora and Henry fostered her about a month ago after a thing,” Cisco said. “Have you heard anything from Wally?”

“No, Joe went to find him.”

“He’ll be fine, he was with Linda, I gave her those gloves.”

“He’ll be fine,” Kendra said. “Everyone will be.”

“Cisco, it’s ready,” Jesse said. “I just need you to vibe.”

“Okay,” Cisco said. He turned to Kendra. “Can…”

“I’ve got you,” Kendra said. Cisco slipped the goggles on and held Kendra’s hand with one hand. He reached out and touched Iris’ helmet with the other.

And he was alone, in the storm again. Except he wasn’t alone.

“Hello, Vibe,” Barry said. Cisco turned to look at him and Barry smiled.

“You’re not Barry,” Cisco said.

“No,” they said.

“Where’s Iris?”

“Safe. She’s with Kendra. Don’t worry, time doesn’t work the same here as it does there.”

“Who are you?”

“The Speed Force.”

“Why do you look like Barry?”

“Would you prefer someone else?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did you bring Iris here?”

“We needed to talk to her. She’s the Flash. There are many who connect to us, but she is unique.”

“If you like her so much why did you give Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zoloman powers?”

“We didn’t give Eobard Thawne powers, he took them. Hunter Zoloman was for the Flash and you.”

“What?”

“We were born at the birth of the universe. We will be here until its end. We do not see time as humans do. You have a little of our sight, but it is too much for a mortal, even you. You will face many foes, some far more dangerous than Zoom, you needed practise.”

“This is _practise_?”

“We did not choose you by accident, Cisco Ramon. We did not choose Iris West because Eobard Thawne positioned her as she had been before his interference, we chose her because she is the Flash, we would always seek her out, wherever she is. We chose you because we need you to be Vibe, this multiverse needs you.”

“Why? I’m just Cisco, I can’t even control them.”

“We are with you, as we are with Iris. You do not connect to us in the same way she does, but you feel us all around you.”

“You’re vibration,” Cisco said. “You’re the multiverse’s vibration.”

“Everywhere there is speed, you will find us.”

“How do we stop Zoom?”

“You can block a speedster’s connection to us, his connection is already so weak it would be destroyed.”

“I can take his powers away,” Cisco said. The Speed Force nodded. “Then how do I make these blasts come out when I want them to?”

“We cannot give you all the answers, Vibe. This you need to find out yourself. But we are with you and we know you will win.”

“Okay,” Cisco said. “Okay, I guess I’m winging it.”

Cisco opened his eyes. Kendra was still holding one hand. She seemed to be kissing Iris, who was standing there in her suit.

Cisco looked down at himself.

“Thanks,” he said. “I do appreciate it, Speed Force, it’s a cool suit, but where are the arms? I do like the shoes.”

“Cisco!” Iris threw her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“I’m so glad you’re not dead,” Cisco said.

“Yeah, me too,” Iris said. “The Speed Force and I had a long talk.”

“Yep, they talked to me too.”

“You have ten minutes,” Jesse said. “We have no idea where he is.”

“I know,” Rupture said. He opened a breach with his scythe. “After you.”

* * *

Zoom was waiting in S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry was in one of the Pipeline cells behind him, with Earth-2 Dante and Wally, and Zoom was holding onto his Dante’s shirt.

“What are you wearing?” Dante asked. 

“My new super suit from a sentient cosmic entity, I think.”

“What the fuck, Cisco.”

“It looks good,” Barry pipped up.

“Yeah, they looked like you when they talked to me,” Cisco said. “What did they look like for you?”

“Dad, then Wally, then my mother,” Iris said.

“Huh. Do you think the lack of arms is because they looked like Barry?”

“You are all so infuriating,” Zoom said. “Did you bring the device? I see you somehow actually did manage to bring Iris, that’s slightly disappointing, but I suppose keeping her around will mean I won’t have to keep looking for speedsters.”

“You’re done, Zoloman,” Cisco said. “It’s over. Give up.”

“You aren’t serious. You really still think you have a chance to stop me?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“I see. Well, if you don’t have the device, I did warn you.”

He started vibrating his hand and Cisco threw out two blasts. Iris ran to pull Dante out the way and Zoloman flew back against the wall. He sat up and wipe the blood from his nose.

“You’re going to regret that, Vibe.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do to make that true.”

“Did I not warn you what would happen if you disobeyed me?”

“Yeah. Did you not realise one of these days you were going to piss off the wrong people?”

“You are not fast enough to stop me.”

“I am though,” Iris said. “Catch me if you can, Zoloman.”

Iris raced out of S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco rushed to the door.

“I’ve got it,” Kendra said. “Go find Iris. She needs you.”

“She needs you both,” Jesse said. “I’ll sort it and catch up in a bit.”

“Right,” Cisco said. He reached a fist out and tugged.

* * *

Breaching was going to need a lot more practise, ow his head hurt. He was outside Picture News. That was weird, Wally was there too, Cisco could see him with Joe and Linda through the window.

Iris skidded to a stop and Zoom pounced. Cisco threw him back with another blast and Kendra hit him with her spiky ball.

“What are you three planning on doing?” Zoom asked. “I have an army of metahumans from two worlds at my command and you three little heroes think you can stop me?”

“You can break my back again if you want,” Iris said. Her eyes glowed purple and lightning flickered around her. “Take my speed. Take my legs if you must. None of it’s going to stop me standing here. I’m the Flash, this is Hawkgirl, this is Vibe, and this is our city, and you are done hurting people.”

“You really think you-”

Cisco aimed two more blasts at him and threw him back again.

“Sorry dude, I am so sick of your voice,” Cisco said.

“You-” Zoom got up and tried to run. He slipped back down to the ground and raised a hand. “What did you do to me?”

“You did that to yourself. You were given a gift and you decided to be greedy, to keep taking what didn’t belong to you. You don’t deserve it.”

“I’ll-”

Kendra punched him in the face and Zoom slumped down to the ground.

“Time to send him home?” she asked.

“There’s still a few thousand other metahumans from Earth-2 roaming around,” Cisco said.

“We can deal with it.”

“I’ll have everything cleaned up in a flash,” Iris said. “See you both in a bit?”

“Absolutely,” Kendra said.

* * *

Cisco breached Kendra and him back to S.T.A.R. Labs and they threw Zoom into the Pipeline. Jesse could take him home to be tried and thrown in jail forever later, she deserved it.

Rupture and his Dante had vanished. Cisco’s Dante was holding the scythe though.

“He said something about a new start,” Dante said. “I’m guessing he wasn’t going back to Detroit.”

“No, that was Earth-2 Armando, not our Mando.”

“Right. Do you just do this all the time?”

“The suit is new. I have some improvements to make. Sorry, Speed Force. I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

“Thanks?”

“I’ll see you in a bit, Cisco,” Kendra said. Cisco nodded and Kendra took off.

“I knew everything would be fine,” Dante said. “Barry was very insistent. Why do people keep kidnapping him?”

“Mostly to use as either blackmail or bait for the Flash, me a few times, just now it was me, Grodd actually wanted him to help with something, and I do not want to talk about Turtle.”

“I meant because he just spent the past hour insulting Zoom.”

“I vibed you dying earlier? I thought it had already happened but then it hadn’t and then Zoom had you so I guess he wanted to make sure it didn’t come true in the only way he could think of.”

“That was stupid,” Dante said.

“Worked though,” Barry said. Cisco turned around. He had his crutches instead of his leg, and Wally was with him. Wally was also dressed in a suit, yellow and red, with a gold lightning bolt on the front. “This is Earth-3 Wally, he’s Kid Flash on his Earth, he knows the real Jay Garrick.”

“Nice to meet you,” Wally said. “You must be Vibe.”

“I take it Zoom didn’t believe I’d give him what he wanted,” Cisco said.

“And you didn’t,” Dante said. He looked at Barry. “Where are Mama and Dad?”

“Thawne’s old house,” Cisco said.

“You’re a speedster, right?” Dante asked. Earth-3 Wally nodded. “Can you run me there, I need to talk to them.”

“Sure,” Wally said. Dante pulled him out the room.

“You’re an idiot,” Cisco said. Barry smiled and shrugged. “You thought-”

“He’s your brother,” Barry said. “You already thought you lost him once today. Whereas Zoom did want me to treat him which I had no plans on doing, and I knew I would be fine. You always save me.”

“It’s usually Iris.”

“With you. Believe me, I really am tired of it too, but I know you’ll always be there when I need you.”

“In sickness and in health,” Cisco mumbled. Barry beamed at him.

“You saved the day,” he said. “My hero. Part of me feels like we shouldn’t leave him alone, and the other part feels like we should go back and find our parents. Jesse did run as soon as she let us out, but...”

“I’m sure they’re worried sick,” Cisco said. “Frankie was. I could always breach us there and we could ask Harry to baby-sit.”

“I’m sure he’d like that,” Barry said. He slipped his hand into Cisco’s. “Remind me after this to find out how I thank the Speed Force for this.”

“There are still hundreds of people out there he brought over who are currently destroying our city,” Cisco said. “You can ogle me later.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

* * *

It took another two days for them to actually get home and finally sit down. Cisco ached so much.

“I’m not getting out of bed tomorrow,” he said.

“Neither am I,” Iris said.

Jesse and Harry had taken Hunter Zoloman back to Earth-2. They’d sent as many of the people back there as possible. A lot of Central needed rebuilding, again, but that could wait for now. Joe had found Wally and he was fine, Earth-3 Wally was back on his Earth with a promise to introduce Iris to the real Jay Garrick at some point, as well as his Iris who was a reporter, Dante and his parents were safe, Nora, Henry, and Frankie were all fine, they could take a day tomorrow, who would blame them? Hartley had offered to keep an eye on everything for them but Cisco had insisted he needed rest too.

Central would be fine for one day. Besides, Laurel and Mari probably hadn’t actually left yet.

The Legends were leaving. It was why Iris was squished between Barry and Cisco on their couch- made up into a bed so they had a little more room- with Chicken Run playing on their television. Cisco wasn’t sure if Barry was actually awake or not, but Iris was smiling at the film anyway.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened.

“Just me!” Wally said. “Well, I brought Frankie and you’ll never guess who I ran into outside.”

“Hi Cisco.”

“Armando!” Cisco sat up. “Wait, you are my Mando, right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I told you a lot of weird stuff happened,” Dante said. “His train got in earlier, we thought it might be nice to surprise you.”

“With perfect timing,” Wally said. He flopped onto the end of the bed. “Frankie, have you seen this one?”

“No,” Frankie said. She seemed unsure, and Barry lifted his arm up so she could squeeze in next to him.

“I’ll wind it back if you’re staying,” Cisco said. “We’re only ten minutes in anyway. Are you two staying too?”

“I already talked to Mama and Dad,” Armando said. “What happened? The news said Central was attacked.”

“It’s cool, we saved the day,” Cisco said. “I have superpowers by the way. A sentient cosmic entity made me a super suit. I’ll tell you everything in the morning, I am way too tired right now.”

“This kind of thing doesn’t happen in Detroit,” Armando said. Dante perched on the edge of the bed and Armando pulled a chair over. “You have superpowers?”

“Yes,” Cisco said. “And I know Detroit has stuff happen too, Vixen lives in Detroit, she’s a friend.”

“It’s nothing like this.”

“Just you wait.”

“I hope not.”

* * *

They’d almost finished the film when someone else knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Wally said. Cisco pressed pause as he stood up. “Kendra, hi, come in.”

“Hi,” Kendra said.

“That was quick,” Cisco said. “Did they realise it was a time machine this time?”

“I didn’t go,” Kendra said. “Everyone else has, even Mick showed up again, but I belong here.” She locked eyes with Iris. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Iris said. She smiled. “You missed most of the film.”

“I can stick another one on after this,” Cisco said. “Treasure Planet?”

“Muppet’s Treasure Island?” Wally asked.

“Let’s just finish this one, then Frankie can pick,” Barry said. “There’s plenty of room, Kendra.”

She sat at the end next to Wally and smiled at Iris. Cisco pressed play again and smiled. Everything was fine. Everything would keep being fine.

Maybe they should think about a slightly larger bed, but that could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> "estas seguro" - "you're safe" (I hope but it has been a while since I've used any Spainish)


End file.
